Apex Lex (RoD)
Apex Lex is main character in the 2020 video game No Justice: Rise of Darkness Apex Lex, formerly Lex Luthor is a god like being with half Martian, half Human physiology. Appearance Apex Lex wears a garb that is a mix of alien technology, martian clothing and human clothing. His ragged cape is colored purple while the rest of his clothes are green. Since is ascension his human appearance and turned more to that of a white Martian. Lex's skin is white and his head is similar in appearance to that of Martian Manhunter. Customizable Features Like all characters in Rise of Darkness, Apex Lex has several customizable features regarding his appearance with more being added each update. A focus of Lex's attire is his cape which can have several different styles and colors ranging from Olive Green, Lime Green, Dark Green, Neon Green, Purple, Violet, Lilac, Blue, Cosmic Blue and Black/Blue. His suit can be changed between five primary colors of White, Black, Grey, Green and Purple. Several missions allow players to unlock customizable arms like the Tek Arm and Martian Arm. Story The creation of Apex Lex In the year 2038 a half Martian half God came to Earth to wreck everything in his path. Lex Luther stood up to the alien and battled him with a suit made of Lex's own technology. When Lex defeated the Martian he found a shard of tenth metal which he absorbed into his body. This gave him the powers of Apex Lex. Killing the Justice League After gaining his powers Lex Luther set out to destroy the Superman of his earth. With his Martian Physiology and Telepathic brain blast none of the Justice League could stop him and soon they were all defeated and exectued by a now corrupted Lex Luther. Breaking through dimensions During his battle with the Justice League, Lex formed a cosmic sword of pure Tenth Metal which accidentally cut through the fabric of reality and allowed a gateway between the Negative Earth 96 and the Positive Earth 96. This was the arrival of the Batman Who Laughs. Battle with the Laughing Batman When the BWL came to Earth 96 he devastated the planet with his Laughing Armies. Since destroying all the heroes of his world, Lex Luther had become a violent dictator who ruled over the world and reshaped it has he saw fit. He took it upon himself to rid the Universe of the laughing batman. Power Overview Abilities *Super human speed: Apex Lex has demonstrated amazing feats and the ability to travel at over seven hundred kilometers when in flight, it is unknown how fast his top speed is as he can effortlessly pass through dimensions which is a struggle even for the flash. *Super human strength: Apex Lex has been able to send one of Mars' moons crashing into the planet. He has also been able to match superman in hand to hand combat. *Super human durability: Apex Lex can withstand almost anything from nuclear missiles to the heat and radiation of the sun. *Flight: Apex Lex has demonstrated by supersonic flight and levitation. *Super human stamina *Martian Physiology *Shape shifting *Regeneration - Any attacks such as bullet fire and Nth metal strikes can be regenerated over time by Lex's martian physiology. His ability to regenerate depends on how powerful the attack is. Standard Attacks *Teleportation *Martian Vision *Phasing *Energy blast *Plasma strike Special Powers *Force Field - Lex's force field ability creates a holographic shield around him that prevents any weapon from passing through and striking him. At level one it lasts for 3.6 seconds and at max level it lasts for 7.2 seconds. *Blinding Aura - The blinding aura allows Lex to emit phosphoric beams of energy that blind his opponents momentarily. *Reality Alteration - Due to his Tenth Metal abilities, Apex Lex can alter reality which is a form of telepathy. *Telepathic Brain Blast - This ability allows him to strike don enemies from a far. Trivia Apex Lex is the only character in the game who does not use gear, instead his power up menu focuses on powers. Category:Rise of Darkness Category:MagicPandaPlays